


Beautiful Agony

by slashlick



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei, F/F, Human, Interracial By Fantasy Standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashlick/pseuds/slashlick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unusual encounter with a warlock, Sunderella can't seem to get the human out of her head. Unable to sleep, she begins to have waking dreams that fulfill her fantasies beyond her wildest expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stand here every day and I've seen the same image for the past sixteen days. Rain…not only does it suppress the view of the magnificent city of Exodar and the mountainside on which I live, but it reflects the inner turmoil of the emotions that have been escalating since the arrival of my visitor. I have not dreamt since her arrival…will I ever again?

Remembering that blazing day, six month ago in the Blasted Land, a barren land twisted by magic. As I looked upon the red clayed countryside, perched on a mountainside, I saw her, resting against a cold hard rock with what seems to be a voluptuous yet demonic like creature. Who was she and why did she accompany herself with such a vile yet alluring being. Father mentioned beings using the magic of darkness to summon creatures and to ring the magic out of the very existence of the underworld to do their bidding. If so, if this was such a sorcerer of the black arts, I would dispose of her, but it seemed another being had beat me to her. From over the ridge it seemed the creature far above my skill and expertise will overwhelm this maiden of immorality, not even I could best Teremus the Devourer.

I felt a sort of remorse and ecstasy igniting my body simultaneously as I watched. While the human rested, her demonic companion appeared to watch in excitement as she knew her master would certainly die, freeing her of its malevolent proprietor. Running to my trusted frostsabre, Blight, I mounted hurriedly for a closer look.

As I rode expeditiously down the ridged slopes, I couldn't help but feel an escalation of excitement and pleasure. The feeling overwhelmed me unconsciously as I tightened my thighs around my mounted saber, embracing that feeling and anticipating, even yearning for his next graceful yet jarring stride. Why did I feel this way about the death of this human? Was it for the forces of darkness she commands or something more?

Upon reaching the bottom of the cliff and locating a secluded spot just beyond the reach of this one sided duel, I heard the deafening roar of Teremus as he reared onto his haunches for his attack. At this distance I should not have been affected by his roar, but something in me advised me to run. Only the sight of this dark sorceress not succumbing to this scaled death of the Dark Portal stopped my flight. There was an overwhelming sensibility that planted me firm from which I stood…she was beautiful.

She shouted what seemed a command to her bewitching concomitant which it obeyed. The battle ensued for what seemed an eternity. Flame, darkness, rays of magic, bolts of death, and bellowing roars ignited the vicinity, but neither faltered. I was awed when not only she fell but Teremus…the Devourer, the black drake which roamed this land and terrorized the would be travelers was bested by this, this woman. I stood there for an unaccounted amount of time, shocked by what has transpired, until something caught my attention in which I acted out of the rightness of my being or the stupidity of my attraction for this dark lady. I ran without hesitating, not realizing my mount would have delivered me to my destination a lot sooner. I called out to distract her summoned counterpart from accomplishing her objective. She glowered at me in irritation as I reached the area in which I witnessed one of the greatest battles of my existence.

"What is it you want, Draenei?" Her Succubus asked irritably yet seductive. I felt an overwhelming urge to go to her, to be with her. If it wasn't for the sight of the sorceress' bleeding form and the shallow rise of her chest, I wouldn't have broken free of her alluring trickery.

"You are strong willed Draenei; let me dispose of her as she's done to me countless times…it is only "fair". She suggested in the same enticing tone.

"I cannot allow you to take her life, I will take her now, do not try to intervene or I will do far worse than her blackened sorcery." I said in a steady intonation.

"Do as you please with her, Sunderella, yes, we know your name, it is whispered in our realm most often. And as for the bitch, she will call upon me another time, and I will have yet another chance to end her existence." She laughed while vanishing with the stench of burning flesh and ash. Will I ever forget her cackle which is now buried in the subconscious of my soul and the thought of her "companions" in her realm whispering my name regularly like idle conversation? But looking down at the mystifying individual and her delicate frame, I knew I was doing the right thing.

Lightning strikes nearby, startling me out of my nostalgic reverie…it still rains. I'm irritated by the fact I was jostled unaware of my surrounding. To be this out of touch with my combat prowess frightens me and I despise feeling out of control. I have always ruled over my emotions, it is in my training. I turn away from the drenched pane to see my visitor of six months lying in her slumbered consciousness. "What have you done to me?" I mumble as feelings I've been trying to stifle since I first lifted her from the battle in which she fell escalate. Bringing her here…why, I ask myself. I do not love her; I don't even know her name. Even though I know she cannot hear me, I move quietly to her side at my bed. Sitting on the covers and spreads that would envy the expertise of the finest bed-crafters, I stroke the hair out of her eyes. I strip out of my clothing and lie beside her continuing to stroke her hair, thinking what she would do if she was to awaken. This is our time I tell myself as I whisper to her stories of my countless battles in the lands of Azeroth. If I was to be seen with this dark weaver of the magic arts…what they would say, what would my people think? I do not care I tell myself. What am I saying, have I truly fallen for this woman. I blame it on my caring for her, the feeding, cleaning, healing. Are they excuses, I tell myself no. I deny it to my very being of my soul that it is not true. Her body is warm, soft, enticing, if only she loved me back, what am I saying. I say this as if I want her to love me and hate myself for it. I sleep hard, do I dream…that makes 189 days without.

Was it the rain stopping or the emptiness I felt at my side that jostled me awake. I sit up quickly to see my guest of six months reaching for her clothes; the clothes that I cleaned and laid out for her for when she awoke. Now I'm wishing I had burned them instead. She does not bother to acknowledge my existence but I know she is aware of me watching her. Her body is flawless. I pined to go to her, to take her in my arms, keep her from leaving, but something within me told me she would reject my exigency. My training didn't prepare me for this, the wanting, the need, the pain. I feel my eyes burn as I fight back tears. The tightening of my throat as well as my aching heart keep me from speaking. If I open my mouth I will lose the first real dinner I've managed to eat in a year's half.

After dressing and going to the door, she turns with a smirk and exits. I spring to the door with astounding celerity hitting it with my whole body. I feel no physical pain. What can hurt more than this, nothing comes to mind. I hear demonic words from the other side of my door when what appears to be the sound of a roaring fire and the high pitched neighing of a great steed. I open the door taking in the reek of fire, flesh, brimstone and ash. I look in the distance as the dark lady, my dark lady rides away. Was it a smile of thanks or was she saying we'll meet again; maybe both.

I retreat to my bed and cry. Someone like me never cries. The training and adventures I've been on have hardened me, but why am I acting like a mere child. My door suddenly creaks, I flip, roll out of my bed naked as goose bumps riddle my entire azure body in my battle stance prepared for who or what is coming into my home. Without my clothing or armor, I could be easy prey. Why the hell am I in such a state; I was careless enough not to bolt my door whilst crying and fleeing to my room like a scolded toddler. I curse myself for my idiotic behavior. I look for any makeshift weapon but find none at my disposal. What or whoever walks through that door will have a hard time surmounting me even if I don't have my armor donned.

Before my eyes I see my human sorceress, did she forget something, did she come back to thank me openly, I turn to hide my excitement. Exhausted I falter near my bed only to be caught by her. She holds me from behind, not being propped up by her but in an embrace I've been longing for which seems an eternity. I turn to face her with tears, nor caring if she sees them. She grabs my cheeks in her hands and brings me down to her face, kissing them from my eyes. This gesture does not help the flow of tears as I kiss her hard and forceful, tasting the salt of my tears in her mouth. She accepts my boldness and presses her body hard against mine. Our tongues intertwine as she guides me back onto my bed. Looking down simultaneously, we both blush as we see my tail protrude up and out-front between our legs; we smile at one another.

She looks at me with the seductiveness that would shame even her succubus. Her eyes on mine, she unclothes, her body being one of perfection. Is it her being a tad embarrassed or diffident, for she does not fully unclothe. Or is it something else. Maybe it is her saying this is what it is and nothing more, take your reward and thanks and let me be gone. But when her fingers touch my horns, stroking them between her fingertips, lightning itself would have a harder time bringing that kind of jolting ecstasy. She runs her hands over my ponytails proceeding to the back on my head. Bringing my head to hers, she kisses me this time. She is in control and she wants me to know it. She pulls away and looks down at my swollen breasts; I cover them bashfully cupping them in my hands. She puts her hands over mine, looking at me with reliance. Not saying a word she pulls my hands apart, eyeing my full breasts. She puts my hands on her shoulders as she circles the outer ring of my light blue areola. Shivers run throughout my body like I've never felt in this lifetime. She proceeds to take my erect blueberry shaped and colored nipples between her fingers and gently rub, caressing, sending yet another jolt of passion which I can barely endure. I'm losing it; I am never this out of touch, out of my own control.

Rolling out of my plush bed, pulling her to stand with me, I kneel and set her on my shoulders, throwing both of us into the wall. I look up to see the surprised look on her face. She hasn't said a word since her return to me much less since her awakening. I rejoice at the look on her face. She looks down at me bewitchingly as if to say I would have to do better than that to daunt her. I lazily loll out my tongue to rebut her simper. We Draenei have a quality most other races do not know about, not only do we have predominant tails but our tongues can rife with the qualities to match. The awestruck look on her face when I fold my tongue onto her mound and tour her belly with its tip is all I need to regain what control I felt I had lost. She moans with pleasure as I peel her lower garment to one side. She grabs my horns firmly to hold onto as I take full laps of her womanhood, lingering at her passion filled button. She squeezes my head with her thighs, pushing against the wall with her back. She pulls my head back by the ponytails, steering me like one of her summoned steeds. I throw her on the bed and lay over her. She runs her hand down my back sending unbelievable pleasure throughout my body. She stokes my tail down, behind and under me as to put it between our glistening bodies' then pulls me on top of her with my tail compressed between our already sweating mass. She suckles on my tongue, as our bodies gyrate in unison. My body seethes with passion, none like I've ever felt. I lean back and pull her up with me, intertwining her legs over mine in a makeshift cradle, my tail wagging to and fro bumping around our inner thighs. She moistens her fingers and gently wets the tip down to its thickness. The tails of the Draenei are not only for balance, it's one of the most sensitive parts of our body…she just found that out.

I pull her soaked lower garment to one side with my prehensile appendage as she leans back holding herself up with her arms. I flick at her womanly fruit using its sweet nectar to help guide my way into her. She pushes herself into me as to have our lower midsections pressed but I lift my tail as to not slip into her. With the wetness of both our womanly passion it would have been an easy task but I don't want to lose the feeling of both parties enjoying each other's throes of concupiscence. With the breadth of my tail between us, we embrace, pressing ourselves into it and one another.

Time seems to stop as it begins to rain again. I think of how beautiful it would be if the rain would fall upon us during our fervent encounter. As if my wish came true, rain began falling on our bodies. I could actually witness the ascension of steam from our compressed bodies. We are one at this very moment, no beginning, no end, no front nor back. We are passionate with one another the whole night taking little time to rest. Wet and exhausted in my now not so plush bed, she turns to me and gives me that smirk in which she first left me. She kisses my lips, whispers farewell and disappears.

Drops of rain falling on my face startled me awake. There was no rain, there was no woman…was there ever? The rain which woke me is the tears on my face. Did I cry myself to sleep dreaming of her return, did I cry myself to sleep after my dark lady left? I know I will see her again, it is because of the six months I cared for her, I finally dreamt.

It was agony yet beautiful.


	2. Bitter Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still haunted by the bounding of a suspected malevolent force, Sunderella journeys to Stormwind to find answers. Will she find the answers her and her warlock lover seeks or is she on a fool's errand in a city not her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second attempt at writing while RPing with a good friend of mine, It started off with a letter I wrote to her and turned into a very short encounter in Stormwind. I really hope you enjoy.  
> Special thanks to my friend brytewolf for giving me the courage to post my stories. <3

> _My Love,_
> 
> _Please forgive my common, it is very bad.  I am writing you this to enlighten you on my progress.  After a long tiring journey, I have stopped in a hovel of a town not far from Stormwind.  I believe Goldshire is its name.  I do not dare leave my room as to not kill anyone that approaches me yet again with more vile propositions.  I will have to tell you about them when we meet._
> 
> _I am sending this letter asking you to meet me in Stormwind on this day of next week.  I have talked to an interesting man who claims that the great library in Stormwind does in fact have some tomes of sorts pertaining to somewhat what we was looking for.  I wouldn’t give this man any details on what I was looking for exactly but he was more than pleased to help._
> 
> _I wish not to trouble you sweetheart but I am having waking nightmare but do not dream.  Upon wakening, there is a scent of chocolate and iron.  I believe it has to do with your succubus and hope I will find more answers in Stormwind.  No one knows of these dreamless nightmares so please keep this information to yourself, as to I do not want to draw any more attention to myself and the ones I care for._
> 
> _I will be looking forward to seeing you; we can meet at the Slaughtered Lamb.  I hope you don’t mind if I do not enter the place.  It makes my hairs stand on end.  I’m sorry to say but I do not like this place.  Forgive if I offend for I am yours to please as you are mine._
> 
> _I must go quickly my love, there is a banging at my door and they do not sound pleased.  I must go quickly!_
> 
> _Love and Safe Journeys,_
> 
> _Sunderella_

I slept light, waking repeatedly to the stirs of night, overhearing the pleasures of the flesh in this hovel of a town. Not able to withstand the sickening throes of its lust filled inhabitants, I retrieve my trusted frostsaber, Blight, and made my trek out of Goldshire to Stormwind. Maybe the arrival at dawn would be less confronting. 

It seem during my, not so peaceful rest, I was very irritable by the disturbance of my quarters by heavily armed gentlemen, their armor and weapons clanged and clattered like amateurs giving me the time I needed to prepare. It seemed they were looking for my “neighbor down the hall” once I “persuaded” them to leave me to my privacy. I believed they needed little convincing once they saw my armed stature and brandished armaments not so wielded by a novice…I closed my door and let them live. 

The cool breeze of the morning on my cobalt skin reminds me of my lover’s touch. We embraced affectionately in an isolated place of our choosing in the waterfalls of Nagrand. The dawn’s day air calms me. The rustling of the trees reminds me of the inhabitants I was cautioned about by travelers in Elwynn Forest. Passers would stare at me in stupefaction but was very willing to give advice and help. I dread human towns much less a city of this size. 

Cobblestones materialize under the padded paws of Blight, with that and the heavier traffic of vendors coming to and from, I knew my journey was near an end…Stormwind. I stop a vendor selling baked sweets which I purchase for my lover. Thinking of her eating the delicious fruit filled pastry gives me a slight giggle from within. Cleaning the blueberry preserves from her lips with my own, adds a slight upsurge of desire to meet with her soon. The week will not come soon enough. The guards ogle me with a watchful eye, have they not seen a Draenei dressed as I. They size me up not catching my eye when I glance their way, unseasoned guardsmen at the gate I see. I continue through the towering gates onto the main walk, huge statues ornament the bridge from the gate to the city. Hmm, a human, dwarf, elf and another human of sorts with a robe and staff…I feel a little ostracized that there was not one of my people sculptured along the walk. The reasoning is simple; we are newly allied with the so called alliance of Azeroth, but what of the Gnomes, yes the statue would be smaller but I’ve heard stories they make up their size with an overwhelming sentiment of pride and humility. At the end of the bridge an overly armed and armored human eyes me, letting me know he is the guardian of this city and if any wrong doings are done, I will be dealt with. I nod and continued. 

So this is Stormwind, a city with no life besides it inhabitants. The stone used to build this city is so dull compared to the capital city I call home. There is no order here, yes there are guards but vendors are sporadically placed where they stopped when entering the city. Voices from them selling their wares are drowned out by others who compete for business at every step and corner, but when you are the tint of sapphire, nearly 16 hands tall and carry the armament of a dwarven militia, people tend to shy away…lucky me.  
After getting directions to the Royal Library from a “stuttery” guard correcting me, informing me it is NOT called the Grand Library; I make my way to the Keep of Stormwind. Seeing the crowd thin out immensely I catch the guards at the Keep eyeing me from a distance, I’m sure they will stop me. As I approach I act like I have business there and am surprised that I was able to pass without being harassed. I continue but must’ve lost my way for I approach what seems to be a circular room with guards at every tile. They all seemed to stiffen with hands on hilts as I approach a, a child…a ruling child? I stop short, pardon myself in my native tongue in which the female beside the boy smiles as if saying we’ve known one another for some time and our paths will definitely cross in the near future; backtracking the way I came, taking a few paths before I find the ROYAL library. 

Minutes turn into hours as hours turn into days as I try to find any reference to what I am seeking. I do not dare ask the librarians for help as they would inquire more than I am willing to confer. Piles of books, tomes and other collected manuscripts lay strewn across the floor in the corner where I sought out the nonexistent. I ate rations from my pack staying day and night searching endlessly, hoping I would not get barred from the premises. Only after paying the Historian Scrollseer did I feel I was making headway in the right direction. I was taken to another part the library seemingly hidden from the main building. When entering, the air was dry and bitter, I don’t know if it was cold in here by means of magik but I felt more alive in this area of the library than my little corner of books I called home for the past 5 days (damn I need a bath, I wonder will my lover mind bathing me, in return I will bathe her or even better yet, we bathe together). Maybe it was me actually getting up and moving stiffened joints, stretching muscles or just the cold air clearing my head, but I felt alive. The feeling of liveliness turned lethargic quickly after not finding what I sought for a little less than a week. I would hate to be the barer of ill news to her; thinking of her pout arouses and saddens me concurrently. Turning to leave, a word catches my eye, laying on the floor calling me was a tattered old tome in a dialect I could not understand, but it seemed too call out to me. With shaking hands I pick it up. As I do, I am startled by the Historian who has apparently been standing there before I even reached for this heavily worn book. He looks at the book and says a word…her name, the name of her father. I turn to leave with the book still clutched deathly in my hands but a force stops me before I reach the hidden sliding wall. “The rules of the library do not pertain to the books in my study, Draenei friend, you cannot simply check out my tomes.” He said in a cool calm voice.

“Then how do I acquire this book, it could be very useful to me, to my…” stopping short letting my voice trail off purposely knowing I should not mention her name.

“Why not just read what you want and need and take that knowledge with you?” he asks.

I say nothing, I’ve fought spell casters of all sorts but to obtain a collection of tombs and books this significance, he would be tough. The quarters are tight, I wouldn’t need much room to keep him close, interrupting his casting and reflecting his magiks back at him. In tight quarters like this, he wouldn’t dare cast spells that would consume areas as to not hurt himself or his literary possessions. I can’t, the more I thought about it, the more consequences come to mind…guards throughout the city would be on me. Three, four, even five is fine but even intimidating them to run to get their bearings would only bring more. And what of my love, I would not see her, I would not be there when she arrived…damn. 

Leaving the book behind telling the Historian I would be back, I dawdle to the mage quarters after getting directions from yet another guard. He was shaken by my tone for I wasn’t in the mood for trivial stares and discourteous attitudes. I should have admired the mage quarters and its lavish park for its beauty but the disposition I was in kept me from being in a “beautiful” frame of mind. What would I tell her, how would I explain to her what I saw, what I held. Does this old tattered tome have occurrences of her family’s past events? Would she think I pried into her personal affairs? Does this tome have any relevance to her or her family at all? And the symbol on the spine, it was worn too much to make out clearly, was it a family crest, it was a circle of some sort with an inner symbol…damn damn damn, I should have taken it by force! I need a bath, food; my head hurts as if a kobold is mining on nodes in my head screaming “you no take candle”. 

I arrive at the Slaughtered Lamb unclean, smelly, mussed and tired. I sit at the steps not caring. I need a bath and a meal but I want to be here when she arrives. Getting stares from passers, residence and vendors, I do not care. Children stop playing when coming near, parents snatch up there toddlers as they walk by, none of this cares. I am here to see her and nothing will keep me from my task. But what will I say? The dawn air calms me the breeze reminds me of my lover’s touch, then I catch a scent of black cherries…what will I say?


	3. No Answers, Just a Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of searching for naught, Sunderella and her Locklover finally meet in Stormwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After chapters one and two, I thought I'd spice it back up with an innocent bath. ^.^ <3 ie my 3rd attempt at telling a story.

I must've fallen asleep, even though I have not dreamt in many weeks, I dreamt of cherries. I open my eyes to see the most captivating sight I've ever witnessed in my lifetime and likely in my afterlife. My warlock lover lifts my head with her tender fingers by my chin. I throw my arms around her, feeling her being taken by surprise. She does not mention the foulness coming from my body; she does not ask any questions…she knows. 

I do not remember the trek through the mage area, not the bridge we cross that houses the rivers through Stormwind. I faintly remember the pale human in the inn we entered. I do not remember being undressed by her. But my love guides me to a hot bath in which revitalizes my senses and I am aware where I am. The room is huge, as big as a small home but empty, the bath that I am in lies in the center of the room. I can barely see the walls for the steam this scorching bath generates. The water relaxes me; very few could withstand a bath this hot. I am used to it, with the poundings and thrashings my body takes, the temperature of this bath is most welcomed to my bruised and battered physique. But most of all it was probably the stench from a week's neglect that I was put in here. 

The bath must've worked my senses for I could feel the stirring of the steam as someone moves through it. Just as I began looking for my weapons, I get the most intense aroma overpowering me… cherries. As if gliding out of the steamy fog, she comes to my bath, saying nothing. Thinking it would be foolish for her to enter this sweltering drum, I knew not to stop her.  
She enters my, pardon me, our bath, sitting behind me, letting me rest myself on her; facing away. She entered this scorching cask as if she was just as seasoned as I in the many battles my body's been through. She puts her arms around me pulling me back into her breasts, my buttocks into your mound. I rest my tail on her stomach and out of the water, the tip reaching above her breast, between them inadvertently. She takes her hands and massages my shoulders deeply. Thinking to myself; how could a seemingly delicate human have such strength? Either my muscles are that sore and tired, or she lifts horses in the stables of Shadowfang Keep while she's not summoning dark beings to do her bidding. From my shoulders she reaches for some soft soap, the kind that you get from places I dare not go into with my kind of coin. I wonder where she acquired it. Only a few shops in Exodar carry such rarities. I will not ask and enjoy her kindheartedness. The soft soap, smears on my body like a thick paint and when worked in with your hand it lathers up a great deal. She puts on more than enough to lather me up. She slides one hand up to my neck working a generous lather on my shoulders, neck and back, while soaking my hair to fall from its ponytails to the thick wavy curl down my back. With the other hand she reaches under my arms to lather up my breast, taking her time with slow circular motions. I believe she noticed as I slightly tilted my head back as I was becoming aroused by the thickness of the soft soap and the gentle touching of my full breasts within her hand. She reaches her other hand under my arm and parallels the other, one rotating clockwise, while the other rotates with opposed motion. I catch myself moaning as she whispers in my ear. "I've missed you, my love." She says to my ear, her breath seemingly warmer than the water in which we lay. At that, I turn my head, my mouth reaching hers, my mouth over hers, my tongue curling around hers; I kiss her passionately, deeply, and hungrily. She pulls away saying "We need to get you cleaned up." I turn facing away thwarted. The snubbed feeling soon faded as she put her chin on my shoulder as her hands reach my tummy, massaging my stomach, and caressing my waist. She takes more soft soap into her hands and reaches under the steamy water and applies it to my legs and thighs. It's thickness and consistency clinging to them as it lathers up to a great extent.  
She takes her hands and slowly spreads my legs, bringing what left of the soap to my mound. Rubbing the soap into my cobalt pelt, shaped into a small triangle, she massages it in with one hand and brings the other hand to my blueberry like nipple. Waves of power like no other ran through my body as she stimulates my clitoris and pinch my nipple outward, twisting gently. My body and head are thrown back inadvertently as I take my other breast in one hand and the grasp at the back on her head trying to bring her to me. 

She whispers to me something about getting my whole body hygienic as she slowly enters me with her fingers. I lean back, throwing my legs over the bath's edge, water overflowing onto floor. Grabbing the back on her neck I pull her down with me, she holds tight as she pulls her fingers almost out of me just to reenter me deeper. I feel her curling her fingers to find the spot that I thought I only knew. My lover seems to be very talented; I will reward her equally; better yet, even more so. I turn my head once more, calling for her mouth, she responds to my plea. I suck on her tongue in rhythm with her fingers sending a shock throughout my body with each thrust. I lose all control as I grab around her neck pulling her into me, wrapping my long azure legs and thighs around her hand, crushing them as her fingers stay where I would want them the most. I convulse and release repeatedly with pleasure as I have her mouth on mine kissing her hard and lovingly. I release her hand from my thighs and release my mouth from hers ending our loving session…so she thought. I take to the other side of the bath, throwing my legs once again over the side. Grabbing her legs and putting them over mine; facing each other I pull our bodies together as one. With our mounds touching and my tail nonchalantly wagging out of the water slapping her tummy and as the tip circumnavigates each of her nipples playfully I whisper…"now it’s your turn, baby."  
She takes more soft soap in hand and gently caresses the tip of my tail. With her other hand she strokes my tail covering it with the thick soap from the tip to where I sit on it beneath the steaming water. I convulse more at her touch, thinking of what she's just done previously and the fact that the Draenei tail is very erogenous at times. I stop her before I lose my wits and let her finish was she's starting…again.  
I grasp her hands with mine pulling them up over her head as to coerce her to stand. She obliges and I spin her. I can see her blush as she knows I am admiring her body with overwhelming bliss. I put my hands on her tiny waist and guide her to sit, putting my tail under her so it extends beyond her crotch, up between her legs, reaching her belly button. I love her stomach, I could spend days relishing on parts of her body she couldn't reach much less the ones she could. I see her glance down to see my extension protruding from out of the water. I grab her hands to inform her that I was in control and it was her turn to be pleased. I place her hands on the tub's side and grip her hands on it. I slide my hands up her arms and down her sides, I can feel her shiver to my delicate touch. She moans lightly as I feel her fidget on my tail which fits flawlessly between and crevices all of her womanhood. I run my hands gently to her perfect stomach, proceeding to her lovely peach and up her inner thighs. She leans hard against me as I continue up her inner thighs spreading them and lifting the shapely legs over the cask's sides. 

With her limbs propped along the side I recover her hands in mine and guide them to her fruit where the water seems warmer in that spot than any other place in the tub. I whisper to her to lather my tail. As she slowly grasps it, I take her clitoris between two fingers and run it in-between them. She jerks but still manages to grab me in a way only she could. I take her ear in my mouth, licking it in tandem with the stroking of the stem of her peach. She seemed to catch on as she begins stroking my tail with the same parallels as I. I continue to whisper to her how beautiful and lovely she is and how she is the only thing that matters.  
With the slickness of the soap, my tail wasn't hard to pull away from her grasp. As to not know what to do with her hands, she reaches behind her and grabs my horns. I reach with my other hand and turn her face to mine. We knew what each other wanted; we twined our tongues together before touching out lips. We cover one another's mouths and enjoy the sensual savor of one another. I bring my hand slowly up to her breast stimulating her nipple while simultaneously entering her with my tail. I enter her slowly while she moans and gasps into my mouth, sucking hard on my tongue. I slowly retreat and re-enter her rhythmically as she pulls me by my horns harder into her mouth, kissing me lovingly, passionately. She begins moving with my strokes as the sounds of the wave splash against and between us, making an erotic sound only two lovers in unison can create. 

Taking both of her cherry nipples into my fingers, I tug slightly while using the matching expertise and skill she used on my body with my tail in her to help along the inevitable climax I will bring her to. I knew I've found her spot as she shudders with a start with eyes widening looking past me, then slowly closing them in ecstasy. She grinds down on and into my tail, moaning more and more, louder and louder. Waves spattering against our bodies, making the sound of our lovemaking even more intensifying. I pull my mouth away only to look at her whole body as she throws her head to my shoulder arching and stiffening rigidly. She is lovely, the steam making her body glisten, the contours and curves of her body as she moves like a serpent on hot sand. Maybe it was the verge of her climaxing or the intensity of the joining of our bodies that kept her from being as aware of what I seemingly just encountered. First the shifting of the steam around our drum of passion; there was no opening of a door; I would've surely heard it. Then there a faint scent, the smell of it is as sin in itself. Chocolate...I want to indulge in its aroma; I want to taste it, to be drawn to it as to not have a care in the world. The second it was there, it vanishes just as expeditiously. Dammit, her Succubus...  
I look down at my lover looking at me with questioning eyes. She asks if something is wrong, I tell her that her beauty astounds me and I love her. She folds into me with her head on my breasts as I slowly pull out of her and kisses her. She complements me and purrs. We say nothing more as we dry ourselves and dress, not forgetting to put my hair in its ponytail and hers in a bun. Before we leave the bath, I kiss her passionately. I turn to look back before closing the door just to see a silhouette of some sort of demon which seemed to be of her demonic companion.  
After paying and thanking the innkeeper, we walk side by side, closer than friends. I am refreshed, revitalized and ready to tackle anything that comes our way. I will always say this about my lover…no matter how great I am, be it on the battlefield, crafting my legendary sword, conquering the foulest of foes…she makes me better.  
Should I have told her of what I thought I smelled or what I thought I saw? Was it just the euphoria I was in during our love making playing tricks on my mind? I will tell her in time. We have enough questions that need answering when we reach the Slaughtered Lamb, much less visiting the old scroll keeper at the Keep's library without adding to her troubles. Yes, instead of bringing up new dilemmas, we talk like children playing and telling secrets in whispers about how they feel about one another, giggling and snickering to one another. We reach the Slaughtered Lamb where I stay outside pondering what occurred not too long ago in the steaming bath.


End file.
